


Scouts

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Selling popcorn is hard.





	Scouts

Three small hands simultaneously knocked on the large oak door of the two story suburban home. Virgil adjusted his scout scarf as they waited on the porch, clipboard in hand. Gordon kicked idly at the doormat, obviously bored with their task. Alan was bouncing with anticipation.

 

“Remember, Alan,” the eldest started.

 

“Lookcuteandsmile!” The five year old bundle of energy finished.

 

“And don’t say anything.” Gordon added, repeating the agreement they had made after Alan had annoyed their last house to the point they had canceled their order.

 

They could hear the foot steps approaching the front door. A squeak from the blinds on the side window. Then nothing. The trio stood for a full minute waiting.

 

“Maybe… they didn’t see us?” Gordon finally breached the silence.

 

Virgil reached forward and knocked again, harder.

 

This time, there were no foot steps, just silence.

 

“I think they’re ignoring us.” Virgil frowned, letting the clip board fall to his side in disappointment. This was a first for them.

 

“Jerks.” Uncharacteristically, Gordon groused, giving the base of the door a swift kick before turning and trudging down the steps.

 

Virgil knew he should scold his brother, but it had already been a long day. Still frowning, he followed Gordon to the next house.

 

“Byyyye personwhoignoredus!” Alan took a flying leap off the steps to catch up with his brothers.

 

“How do they expect us to compete with cookies?” Gordon’s argument was an annual one, brought up by John last year until he convinced their father that space camp was a better option for him.

 

“I love cookies!” The youngest grabbed a hand of each brother and started dragging them down a driveway.

 

“We know, Alan.” Virgil smiled despite himself. “So does everyone else.”

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Thanks so much to gentlebluelizard on Tumblr, Thunderbird_dragon on AO3 for the art to go with this story!!!

 


End file.
